Le maître de la nuit
by Lilasse
Summary: Extrait : Le vampire se promenait dans les rues de la ville, décontracté, après tout qui s'attaquerait au maître suprême de la nuit ? En ce moment, un appel pourtant le préoccupait, un appel du sang qui n'avait jamais été aussi fort depuis le début de sa vie, soit près de mille ans. Il cherchait, impatient et tous ses sens en éveil, le cœur et le sang de la personne qui l'avait é


Boum Boum, son instinct de chasseur se réveilla à l'entente de ce cœur chaud qui palpitait violemment, de ce son qui l'enivrait.  
Boum Boum, ses sens se renforçaient, guettant le moindre changement du rythme des battements, le moindre son, la moindre odeur.  
Boum Boum, c'était l'heure, _ça allait commencer_.  
Boum Boum, un cri sorti de sa gorge, un hurlement de bonheur, d'extase et d'excitation. Son râle avait fait fuir les animaux, qui savaient reconnaître plus fort qu'eux _sur le terrain de la chasse_.  
Boum Boum, _la chasse commença_, enfin, il allait pouvoir se repaître de la peur de sa proie.

Le fourreau de ses lèvres se découvrit sur ses deux canines, plus longues que ceux des humains et plus affûtées que des poignards, des crocs, _véritables promesses de morts_ pour ceux qui subiraient leur morsure. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et dans le noir, n'importe qui aurait pu apercevoir deux rubis rougeoyant d'où se dégageaient une _promesse de sang et de sauvageries brûlantes_.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir apaiser sa gorge qui réclamait son dû, ce repaître de l'hémoglobine d'un être humain, absorber tout ce fluide rouge et vital pour ces bipèdes, véritable nectar pour lui. Sentir la peur, la terreur, les frissons de sa victime au moment où elle comprendrait qu'elle était en train de mourir, la lumière d'espoir qui faisait briller ses yeux quand elle espérait s'en sortir et finalement le moment où il aspirait les dernières gouttes du fluide vital de son repas, _tout cela lui manquait_.

La ville allait trembler ce soir, et des parents allaient pleurer pour les enfants qu'ils allaient perdre. Les adolescents, trop sur d'eux qui font le mur auraient dû, ce soir, écouter leur mère. La partie ne faisait que débuter et pourtant l'issue finale était déjà esquissée pour ne pas dire faite. Le maître de la nuit s'étira comme un chat, faisant rouler ses muscles puissants et souples sous sa peau d'albâtre et se délectant de les sortir prêt pour la partie de chasse qui s'annonçait. _La traque débutait maintenant_ !

Dans une maison en périphérie du centre-ville, une jeune femme se préparait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Ses yeux verts traînaient tranquillement sur le mobilier de la pièce, l'analysant et recherchant la moindre petite erreur, sûrement son côté maniaque qui ressortait. La chambre possédait un grand futon qui trônait au nord de la chambre, au-dessus duquel une grande fenêtre se découpait et qui permettait une entrée de lumière importante. Face à ce lit, une armoire encastrée, avec tous ses vêtements, était postée, surplombant un tapis de couleur blanc aux longs poils blancs. A côté de son bureau massif, qui ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures où la jeune femme avait travaillé dessus jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement, une grande glace se tenait au-dessus de sa cheminée, où un joyeux feu ronflait, produisant une chaleur réconfortante et un sentiment de vie dans la maison.  
La femme commença à se préparer en enfilait la tenue choisie pour le soir. Elle sorti tranquillement des bas de ses tiroirs avant de les passer doucement. Il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, soulignant le fin galbe de ses jambes. Elle passa ensuite une simple jupe écossaise s'arrêtant juste avant la fin des bas. Assorti au reste de sa tenue, elle mit un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, avant d'enfiler un t-shirt lui aussi noir où trônait quelques têtes de morts ainsi que des épingles astucieusement placées au niveau de sa poitrine. Dégageant sa nuque, elle attacha à son cou une fine croix stylisée et se chaussa d'une simple paire de Doc Martens . Elle passa ensuite tranquillement dans ses courts cheveux roses un coup de brosse avant de quitter sa chambre et sa maison. Elle ne se maquillait jamais, _elle n'en avait pas l'utilité de toute façon_, sa beauté naturelle et son caractère la rendait déjà belle...

Le vampire se promenait dans les rues de la ville, décontracté, après tout qui s'attaquerait au maître suprême de la nuit ? En ce moment, un appel pourtant le préoccupait, un appel du sang qui n'avait jamais été aussi fort depuis le début de sa vie, soit près de mille ans. Il cherchait, impatient et tous ses sens en éveil, le cœur et le fluide de la personne qui l'avaient éveillés de son long sommeil. Cette hémoglobine devait être particulière pour que son corps réponde de façon si violente à son odeur. Ses sens n'étaient habituellement pas aussi exacerbés par l'appel du liquide des êtres humains. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir totalement, obnubilé par ce sang qui l'appelait inlassablement. C'était étrange. Aucun autre sang ne l'attirait pour le moment, habituellement certaines essences qu'il sentait présentement aurait suffi à le contenter, mais _ces sangs ne faisaient que le répugner_.

Il était inéluctablement attiré par cette odeur, qui le renforçait de façon significative, le rendant plus puissant et plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. _C'était ça l'attraction de l'âme sœur ?_ Qui sait ? Mais il ne croyait pas vraiment en ces vieilles légendes, qu'aimaient raconter les matriarches de la société vampirique. Il ne voulait pas non plus y croire, savoir que quelqu'un contrôlait sa vie sentimentale ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Personne ne contrôlait Itachi, vampire de son état et _l'un des plus grands combattants de sa race_. Son regard accrocha soudainement une paire d'émeraudes dans la foule, qui le fixait, une jeune femme avec une surprenante couleur de chevaux, un rose pastel, avec un carré court, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste de sa personne. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux de la rose. _Une envie irrépressible de boire son sang le taraudait_. Ses crocs se découvrirent, impatient de déchirer la chair tendre et de s'abreuver à la source de ce nectar tant aimé. Bizarrement il ne souhaitait pas la tuer, juste s'abreuver et... _Non ce n'était pas possible !_ Et pourtant...

La jeune femme continuait de le regarder, elle s'était même arrêtée de marcher, _hypnotisée par l'étrange homme qui se tenait juste quelques mètres devant elle._ Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Des yeux noirs, des cheveux ébènes attachés en catogan avec quelques mèches rebelles qui caressaient délicatement le cou de l'homme. Sa peau très blanche contrastait avec sa chevelure et ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche doucement, recherchant un peu d'air, sa bouche s'était soudainement asséchée. Elle voulait plus, découvrir cet homme, le connaître, tout savoir de lui. _Pourtant, quelque chose clochait_. Quand cet être découvrit ses crocs, elle écarquilla ses yeux encore un peu plus. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas encore, elle ne voulait pas encore vivre ça. Elle croisa alors les yeux de l'homme redevenus rouges, les larmes affluaient, elle se recula et s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Elle refusait de subir encore une fois la morsure de crocs sur sa peau. Cela la détruisait à chaque fois un peu plus. _Pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à elle ?_

Le vampire regardait étrangement la rue par laquelle la rose était partie. _Elle n'aurait pas dû comprendre si vite_. Un autre vampire aurait-il déjà bu à sa gorge ? A cette pensée, la partie bestiale de son être, celle qui faisait de lui un vampire, grogna. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête, la partie bestiale avait reconnu sa moitié avant lui, et lui expliquait ce qu'elle était, qui elle était. _Personne n'aurait dû s'attaquer elle !_ Ses yeux brillèrent d'un feu vengeur, imperceptiblement il se mit en position de combat. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Personne n'aurait dû toucher à sa ... La partie vampire, celle qui faisait de lui un être de la nuit lui murmurais une réalité qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Pourquoi devrait-on choisir sa compagne pour lui ? Il savait que cette facette de lui se réveillait principalement lors de l'apparition de la compagne de son éternité, mais il s'y refusait. Il huma l'air, à la recherche de l'odeur de cette femme.

Il sentit alors une essence qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'un vampire. Celle-ci se rapprochait de l'essence de vanille de la jeune femme. Il gronda et _ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur rubis._ Il s'élança sur la trace de son congénère, refusant que celui-ci touche la rose. Lorsqu'il le retrouva, celui-ci était caché dans l'ombre, attendant l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Itachi dégaina brutalement ses crocs et se jeta sur le vampire. Il le plaqua au sol, ses canines aux niveaux de la carotide du vampire et lui murmura "Touche là et je te tue. Approche la et je te tue. Disparais ! " Son congénère le regarda étrangement, les yeux complètement fous avant de lancer son genou dans le ventre d'Itachi et d'enchaîner avec un uppercut. Itachi esquiva in extremis ce dernier coup et recula rapidement. Son adversaire le jaugea et l'abandonna afin de rechercher la trace de Sakura.

Il le poursuivit et au moment où il allait attaquer la rose, il eut juste le temps de se mettre devant la jeune femme, l'autre vampire s'était jeté sur elle, les crocs découverts. Elle hurla. Itachi para avec son bras, une marque de morsures apparut sur son bras et le sang commença à s'écouler. Sakura l'observa, les yeux perdus et entendit le vampire la protégeant lui ordonnait de fuir, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. _Encore, cela lui arrivait encore !_ Itachi observa son congénère et gronda de nouveau. Cette action l'avait mis hors de lui, il ne supporta pas cette attaque commise sur la jeune femme. Il ne devait rien lui arriver, jamais, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Et soudain, il compris. Cette envie de la protéger, son refus qu'un autre vampire ne se nourrissent d'elle, l'envie de l'avoir près de lui. C'était elle ! Alors c'était vrai, la légende des âmes sœurs n'était pas qu'un mythe, cela existait vraiment. Il voulait la retrouver, la protéger, se venger de ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir, la connaître mieux que personne, la posséder, boire son sang et la transformer en cet être qui la rendrait son égal. _Un rugissement sourd sortis de sa poitrine. _Sa bestialité ressurgit et Itachi disparut pour un temps, laissant place au vampire dans toute sa splendeur. Le reste ne fut que des hurlements, des bruits de combats et de chairs déchirées. Quand il "revient" à lui, il ne rester du vampire que le tronc. Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et d'un geste enflamma la dépouille. Les cendres s'élevèrent rapidement dans le souffle du vent. Il sourit, et décida de retrouver cette femme pour qui son coeur battait.

Il suivit l'odeur de son âme soeur, à moitié fou. Quand enfin il la retrouva, elle se tenait au-dessus d'une rambarde, ses courts cheveux voletaient au vent, il pouvait encore voir les larmes perler sur ses joues, le regard de pur détresse qu'exprimait son regard de jade le figea sur place. Ses lèvres tremblaient et sa voix se cassa quand elle parla :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'attire que les êtres de la nuit ? Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait, et pourtant vous ne me faites que souffrir. Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai assez souffert comme ça ? Laissez-moi en paix, laissez-moi vivre, et oublier ou alors tuer moi tout de suite, ce sera plus simple!  
- Qui ? Qui t'as touché ? Comment connais-tu les vampires ? Que t'as ton fait ? grogna le vampire, la haine menaçant de le submerger tout entier.  
- _Depuis quand pose-t-on des questions à sa nourriture ?_ questionna, folle de rage et de douleur, la rose. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que j'ai subi, ne vas-tu pas toi aussi perpétrer cette même action ? Alors arrête de te poser des questions, et finis le travail qu'aucun avant toi n'as voulu faire. Tue-moi ! Que cela s'arrête enfin, cette souffrance, ce dégoût de soi ! TUE-MOI ! Revoir un membre de ton espèce à juste briser les maigres défenses que je m'étais reconstruite, tout ce que j'ai vécu est revenu. Je me dégoûte, je ne mérite pas de vivre, plus maintenant, plus après ça. T'es-tu déjà demandé ce que vivait ta proie avant de mourir, ou après que tu l'es gracieusement laissée en vie ? Ce cadeau que vous offrez est maudit, il est préférable de mourir, cracha la rose. _Ce qu'on m'a fait ?_ Mais ce que vous faites tous, toi et ton espèce, vous vous abreuvez de sang, mon sang, mais jamais aucun n'a fini le boulot. On m'a toujours relâché juste avant que la mort ne vienne me chercher, ils me regardaient étrangement, puis lâchaient un ricanement glacial. Dieu sait combien de fois j'ai espéré que l'on me tue. Je ne peux pas me suicider, ma main s'arrête toujours avant de finir le boulot, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait mal. Alors, arrête ton baratin, bois et tue moi, je ne veux plus de cette vie, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de ne pas t'arrêter hein ! De toute façon, c'est ce que tu es venu prendre c'est mon sang, non ? _Ça t'en feras juste plus_ »

Au fil du discours de la jeune femme, Itachi s'était peu à peu tassé sur lui-même, tentant vainement de se contrôler, de ne pas effrayer encore plus la fragile rose qui se tenait devant lui. La femme s'était mise à augmenter le son de sa voix, jusqu'à finir par hurler. Ses épaules tressautaient au rythme des sanglots incontrôlables qui la prenaient. Elle ne tenait plus, elle en avait marre, ras le bol. A chaque fois, elle tentait de se reconstruire, mais elle ne réussirait pas une fois de plus. Tout pourrait s'arrêter aujourd'hui. Elle releva la tête pour voir la tête du vampire à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Elle sursauta. Le visage du vampire en face d'elle était plein de fureur, totalement crispé sous l'effet de la rage. _Dans ses yeux brillaient une étrange flamme_ qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrire. Elle offrit alors un sourire à cet homme, confiante dans sa prochaine action. _Elle lui présenta même sa gorge, pressée d'en finir._ Quand le vampire la prit dans ses bras, elle fut surprise, mais encore plus quand elle sentit quelques choses d'humides tombaient dans son dos, au contact de sa peau. Elle tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte, de voir le faciès de l'homme. Il ne supportait pas la douleur qu'il sentait émaner d'elle. Il souffrait lui aussi, son âme répondant à l'appel de détresse qu'émettait la rose. Il la maintient calée contre son large torse, aucun mouvement de lui était possible. La voix grave du vampire s'éleva alors dans l'air :

« Je ne peux pas te tuer, _cela m'est impossible_, et je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Jamais ! _Tu es à moi_, et plus personne ne te touchera. Je vais les retrouver tous, les tuer, les déchiqueter, te protéger. Tu ne mourras pas, ou pour subir une nouvelle renaissance. Tout est fini, il ne t'arrivera jamais rien maintenant. Je t'ai trouvé, et jamais plus je ne te perdrais. Alors ne parle pas de mourir, s'il te plait. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça !  
- Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles ? Si je veux mourir c'est un choix, tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu, alors tais-toi ! Laisse-moi partir, je veux mourir, tu entends mourir, alors maintenant ... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle sentit quelque chose de doux, moelleux et chaud se poser sur ses lèvres. Hébétée, elle ne fit rien, ne répondant pas au baiser que lui offrait le vampire, ne le repoussant pas non plus. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, cela le tuait de l'intérieur, le rongeait. _Elle ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas mourir_, c'était impensable, inconcevable. Si un jour cela devait arriver, et pas avant des centaines d'année, il y veillerait, il la rejoindrait tout aussi vite dans la tombe, ne supportant pas une vie sans elle. _Elle ne comprenait plus rien._ C'était un nouveau jeu avant de la précipiter en enfer ou dans sa délivrance ? Elle était perdue, épuisée, fatiguée de vivre et de lutter, et pourtant, étrangement, elle se sentait bien là, comme ... complète. Itachi rompit le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux, il cherchait un indice de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, à ce rythme il allait se jeter sur elle. _Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, tentant de reprendre son contrôle._

Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, le début de chaleur qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir disparu, et elle ne le supporta pas, c'était comme la priver d'une partie d'elle-même. _Et la honte revient, ainsi que la douleur et le dégoût._ Elle ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où elle s'était réveillée en hurlant, suite à ces cauchemars, à ces remontées de souvenirs. De nombreuses fois, les vampires étaient allés s'abreuver à la source de son nectar. Au moment où leurs crocs transperçaient son cou, elle se sentait toujours souillée, cette sensation allait en s'accroissant.  
Tandis qu'ils lapaient son sang, _tels des gros chats_, elle sentait sa vie partir, ses sentiments et son corps violés et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Tous répétaient qu'elle avait un sang délicieux, un cadeau du ciel selon eux, qu'il fallait que d'autres en profitent. De toute façon, elle était plus qu'une simple humaine, plus qu'un simple garde-manger. _Un cadeau du ciel hein !_Pour elle, un cadeau maudit, un cadeau qui la détruisait peu à peu. A chaque fois elle était arrivée à se reconstruire, mais toujours de façon de plus en plus fragile. Revoir un vampire avait tout brisé, elle ne se supportait plus. L'étreinte de son tortionnaire l'avait apaisée, et son départ l'avait tout autant détruite qu'une morsure. Elle ne voulait plus de ça. Il la vit alors faire un étrange geste, avant de comprendre et de se jeter sur elle en hurlant d'horreur. Elle avait dégrafé une des épingles présentes sur son t-shirt, pour se _la planter violemment au niveau de sa carotide_, ce qui provoqua un début d'hémorragie. Avant qu'il fut arrivé près d'elle, elle avait agrandi la légère brèche qui entravait sa peau, créant ainsi une rigole de sang qui s'écoulait au niveau de son cou. Le maître de la nuit regarda la rose, qui lui souffla un simple : « Tue moi »

Il rugit de douleur, et plongea ses crocs dans la blessure offerte. _Il sentait le cœur de sa moitié, faiblir, ralentir de secondes en secondes._ Il aspira une partie du liquide, avant de la relâcher, se forçant à arrêter de boire ce sang délicieux et de passer un coup de langue sur la plaie, pour activer la guérison. En quelques secondes, la blessure disparut, mais la quantité de sang que la femme avait perdu était trop importante. Elle n'allait pas survivre. Itachi découvrit une fois de plus ses crocs, se mordit profondément le poignet avant d'aspirer son sang. Il embrassa alors la rose, _faisant passer de sa bouche à la gorge de la femme son fluide vitale._ Elle devait vivre, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à sentir le cœur de sa belle retrouver de la vigueur. Alors seulement il arrêta. Il souffla un grand coup, il avait réussi, mais maintenant elle allait devenir elle aussi un vampire, et il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction. Pourtant, il espérait qu'après être devenu vampire, elle ressentirait elle aussi l'attraction de la moitié de façon aussi forte que lui. Il prit la rose dans ses bras, la calant le plus confortablement possible contre lui et il attendit. Il enfouit son visage dans le coup de sa moitié et inspira son odeur. _Ça ne devrait pas être très long._ Au bout de quelques heures, il la sentit remuer sur lui. Il ne sortit pas la tête de la position dans laquelle elle était, attendant le réveil complet de sa belle. Quand enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, il sortit sa tête de sa cachette et plongea son regard dans celui de sa moitié. Il sursauta, le regard vert dans lequel il aurait dû se plonger _brûlait d'un feu ardent,_ comme possédé. La rose se rapprocha de son visage, s'arrêta quelques centimètres du sien, hésitant, pour finir par l'embrasser tendrement, amoureusement. Il lui répondit tout aussi doucement, et un doux ronronnement sorti de la poitrine des deux amants. Après ce doux échange, il lui demanda doucement :

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne te sens pas trop ...  
- Itachi, le coupa-t-elle »  
Interloqué, Itachi arrêta de parler. Comment pouvait-elle ...  
« Itachi, reprit-elle, c'est toi ? Je t'ai tant attendu mon amour, tu as été bien long.  
- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?  
- On me la chuchotait. Et moi, quel est mon nom ?»  
Ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans ceux de l'homme. Il la contempla un moment, tandis _qu'un nom se formait dans son esprit,_ ce prénom se bouscula sur ses lèvres et il lâcha en un souffle « Sakura ... ». Elle lui sourit et releva la tête pour attraper les lèvres d'où provenaient ce souffle.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et le vampire murmura doucement : _« Et maintenant nous allons partir à la chasse, à la chasse aux vampires.»_  
Une promesse de morts s'alluma dans les regards des deux amants et ils se fondirent dans l'ombre, tandis que leurs rires résonnaient dans la nuit.


End file.
